mutantleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Mutant League Football
Mutant League Football is a video game that was released in 1993 for the Sega Genesis. The game was designed using the Madden '93 engine, and features a different take on football, where the games resemble a war as much as a sporting competition. Electronic Arts ported the game to the PlayStation Portable as part of EA Replay. It was released in the United States on November 14, 2006. The PSP allowed a higher resolution for the game than seen on the Genesis, therefore bringing greater graphics to the game when played on a television screen via the new PSP Slim & Lite's output capabilities. Gameplay The game deviates from usual football simulations in several ways. Most notably it takes place in a post-apocalyptic world where radiation has caused the human race to mutate and the dead to rise from the grave. The game instruction manual states that the exact causes of the upheaval have been lost or corrupted, due to (among many things) the chaos of an alien invasion, spin control, a sloppy filing system set up by a temp, and what appears to be barbecue sauce. Landmines, fire pits, and other hazards (such as areas being open to empty space) litter the field, which can be made of rock, ice, or even toxic waste or rubber, and players can lose health or die during the run of play (upon which they will fumble). Teams have special Nasty Audibles, which are dirty (not to mention excessively violent) tricks such as exploding balls, invisibility, electric shocks, jet packs, or jumping the other quarterback with intent to kill, that lead to big gains and/or horrific casualties. Each team can "bribe ref" twice per game (once in each half), after which, the bought referee will call phony penalties (e.g. 5-yard penalty for crying) on the opposing team. This will last for a few plays, but the other team usually tries to kill him (one of the Nasty Audibles that can actually be played at any time) immediately after the first dirty call. A slain Ref is then replaced by an even tougher one, who will promptly call another 5-yard penalty on the murdering team for Ref Bashing. Note that accidental referee deaths, such as being caught in the middle of a pileup, or nudged into a mine, are not penalized. Gameplay can take place in the form of a pickup game or full-season mode. Winning the championship game in season mode results in the losing team exploding spontaneously, and the winning team's Most Valuable Player perishing by induction into the "Hole of Flame", the induction ceremony of which entitles the game referees to snatch the MVP and stuff him into a firepit. Teams Teams are composed of aliens, skeletons, robots, trolls, and superhumans. Seven players are on the field for each team, instead of the usual eleven. Many of the teams are based on real life teams, with names like the Deathskin Razors and the Midway Monsters (Oakland Raiders and Chicago Bears, respectively). Players also have humorous names, like Bones Jackson (Bo Jackson), K.T. Slayer (Lawrence Taylor), Joe Magician (Joe Montana) and Scary Ice (Jerry Rice). However, despite all the death and destruction, the competition aspect is still high, and requires much strategy, especially compared to games like NFL Blitz. Maniac Conference: * Darkstar Dragons (spoof of the San Francisco 49ers) * Killer Konvicts (spoof of the Dallas Cowboys) * Misfit Demons (spoof of the Miami Dolphins) * Psycho Slashers (spoof of the Pittsburgh Steelers) * Screaming Evils (spoof of the Philadelphia Eagles) * Slaycity Slayers (spoof of the Seattle Seahawks) * Terminator Trollz * Turbo Techies Toxic Conference: * Deathskin Razors (spoof of the Oakland Raiders) * Icebay Bashers (spoof of the Green Bay Packers) * Midway Monsters (spoof of the Chicago Bears -a.k.a. "Monsters of the Midway") * Rad Rockers (spoof of the New York Giants) * Road Warriors (possibly a spoof of the Washington Redskins) * Sixty Whiners (name is spoof of the 49ers,) * Vile Vulgars (spoof of the Minnesota Vikings) * War Slammers All-Star Teams: * Toxic All-Pros (made up of the best players from the Toxic Conference) * Maniac All-Stars (made up of the best players from the Maniac Conference) * Galaxy Aces (made up of the best players of the entire league) Sequels/spin-offs This game was followed by a spinoff entitled Mutant League Hockey. A basketball game, Mutant League Basketball, was in development, but it was never released. These games were also used as the basis for an animated series called Mutant League, which aired from 1994 to 1996. In the Xbox 360 version of the video game Madden NFL 09, there is an achievement worth 50 gamerscore entitled "Midway Monster". The achievement is unlocked by creating a player named "Bones Jackson" and placing him on the Chicago Bears. In 2013, Michael Mendheim announced a proposed new game in development, Mutant Football League. Screenshots Mutant League Football SS 1.gif Mutant League Football SS 2.gif Mutant League Football SS 3.gif Mutant League Football SS 4.gif Mutant League Football SS 5.gif Mutant League Football SS 6.gif Mutant League Football SS 7.gif Mutant League Football SS 8.gif Mutant League Football SS 9.gif Mutant League Football SS 10.gif Mutant League Football SS 11.gif Mutant League Football SS 12.gif Mutant League Football SS 13.gif Mutant League Football SS 14.gif Mutant League Football SS 15.gif Mutant League Football SS 16.gif Mutant League Football SS 17.gif Videos Replay - Mutant League Football|Gameplay Category:Games Category:Mutant League series